ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Jill
How Mega Jill joined the Tourney After a game of hopscotch, Jill was blasted by a beam of light and was sent into the middle of the forest. She has had survived many traps: being mauled by bears, getting stuck in quicksand, and being chased by bees. When Jill finally escaped from the woods, the worst part of her life came: her mother died. Knowing this sad event, her mother was buried in the cemetery. Though, the death of her mother wasn't caused by old age; rather, it was caused by Mewtwo and Bellamy killing her. Furious, Jill became Mega Jill and decided to enter the Tourney to avenge her mother. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Has three fireballs in a vi formation above her. After the announcer calls her name Mega Jill sends the first two fireballs up, then fires the third at the camera saying "I can count to three." Special Attacks Fireball Toss (Neutral) Mega Jill conjures a fireball and throws it at her opponent. Fire Spin (Side) Mega Jill torpedoes forward with both palms out while on Fire. Much like Wolverine's Drill Claw, but with fire added. Fire Teleport (Up) Mega Jill is surrounded by flames, then she disappears and reappears in a location determined by the thumb pad. Fire Slam (Down) Mega Jill stomps the ground, creating a wave of flames at her opponent. This greatly resembles Thanos's crouching heavy kick attack from Marvel Super Heroes. Fire Blast (Hyper Smash) Mega Jill charges up power and shoots a trail of blue flames from her left hand. Fire Storm (Final Smash) Mega Jill lights both her hands on fire and protests "I don't want to!" then punches the stage with her fiery hands, with the result being the stage being set on fire and her opponents being slowly damaged for 15 seconds. Victory Animations #Mega Jill sets herself on fire with no effect and says "I like to count..." #*Mega Jill sets herself on fire with no effect and says "I won't let you near my mother's grave!" (Bellamy victories only) #Mega Jill sends a fireball upward, creating fireworks as she says "Can you do this one?" #*Mega Jill sends a fireball upward, creating fireworks as she says "I told you, I am NOT following any commands you give me because of my mother's death!" (Heihachi victories only) #Mega Jill does some swipes, making trails of fire as she says "Okay. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten!" then does a fighting pose. #*Mega Jill does some swipes, making trails of fire as she says "The day you kill my mother is the day I kill YOU!" then does a fighting pose. (Mewtwo/Mewtwo (Awakened Form) victories only) On-Screen Appearance Mega Jill walks out of a pillar of fire saying "I don't know..." Special Quotes *I don't want to! (When fighting Heihachi or Bellamy) *Four FIVE six! (When fighting Count Dracula) *You... you killed my mother! How could you!? (When fighting Mewtwo, Mewtwo (Awakened Form) (Tourney 2)) Trivia *Mega Jill, Lucky Chloe, and Sonya have the same Arabic voice actress. *Mega Jill, Rainbow Mika, Lana, Rolling Turtle, Glamdozer, and Miguel Caballero Rojo have the same Mandarin Chinese voice actress. *Mega Jill's quotes in Tourney combine those from the Barney & Friends episode called A Game for Everyone: A Sports Adventure and some original quotes. *When Mewtwo fights against Mewtwo, she accuses him for the death of her mother. In Tourney 2, the same thing happens if she fights his appearance from Pokemon X and Pokemon Y. *Before she appeared in Tourney, Mega Jill was simply known as Jill. *Bellamy is Mega Jill's default rival. Ruby Hanshaw X is Mega Jill's second rival. Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Barney & Friends characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters